1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the removal of contaminate material and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for the removal of asbestos from a building.
2. Prior Art
The prior art discloses a variety of asbestos removal equipment and methods such as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,774,974; 5,021,095; 5,047,089 and 5,067,504. However, the prior art equipment and methods do not provide a systematic and efficient manner for removing asbestos from contaminated buildings. Additionally, the prior art equipment and methods fail to adequately address the problems associated with the disposal of asbestos after it has been removed. The equipment and method of the present invention overcome many of the inadequacies present in the prior art asbestos removal equipment and methods.
A prior art device for removing asbestos is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,103. However, the device disclosed in that patent lacks sufficient versatility to be utilized effectively on a variety of surfaces in different orientations. The apparatus of the present invention overcomes drawbacks of the prior art devices disclosed in that United States patent.